Team Killer
Team Killer is an undead serial killer and the title antangonist of the short story Legend of the Team Killer. He is hunting Kairi for unknown reasons, and Kairi must discover the reasons why she is a target for the masked murderer. He is a fairly new TF2 freak among Team Fortress 2 fans. Origin Team Killer had a daughter, Jenny. He used to be a single father because his wife died during the childbirth. Team Killer had been taking good care of Jenny ever since she was born. Once she turned 18, Team Killer took her on a trip to show her the place where he grew up. However, they were suddenly attacked by a team of RED thugs, led by a particularly nasty RED Scout. Team Killer attempted to protect Jenny, but in the end both of them were shot dead. The thugs took Jenny's body, leaving Team Killer's lifeless corpse behind. Under unknown circumstances, Team Killer has been reanimated some time later and turned into an undead murderer, who relentlessly pursues all RED teams and slaughters them without mercy. Appearance and Personality Team Killer appears as the reanimated corpse of a Scout. His face is hidden by a white mask, similar to the one worn by Michael Myers of the Halloween fame. Occasionally, Team Killer is seen without his mask only when it is punched off of his face. Team Killer is seen in an angry, fierce posture and he is missing an eyeball and his entire face is decayed. He also appears to have long gray hair (although it may be a wig), which he curiously keeps in a girlish ponytail. His arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. As indicated by his name, Team Killer hunts and slaughters people wearing the same team-colored clothes as he is, namely RED. Apparently, he hunts 24/7, since he's never been seen doing anything else. He doesn't attack non-RED people unless they directly threaten him, but he sometimes acts more remorseful when dealing with them and may let them live. Spies disguised as RED are at risk around Team Killer. He is known for striking fear into the hearts of his targets before he goes in for the kill. Occasionally, he goes out of his way to do so, leaving the corpses of previous victims out in the open or even using them as puppets. Unusually for a Scout, Team Killer doesn't speak very often; in fact, he is completely mute. However, some of his appearances indicate that he is capable of creating sound through heavy, morbid breathing. Powers and Abilities Team Killer has all the speed and agility of an ordinary Scout (and then some), but it's mixed with stealth, durability, and power. By remaining hidden from sight, he instills his target with paranoia and waits for a little while before sneaking up from behind or appearing just out of the corner of his target's eye. Team Killer may look scrawny, but he has enough strength to tear appendages off of a person's body, cut skulls in half with one bare-handed chop, turn a camper van over on its side, and flip a speeding automobile by punching it head-on. Still, Team Killer uses weaponry for most of his kills. He has a vast arsenal of crude weapons (similar to Christian Brutal Sniper). Most commonly, he attacks with a butcher's knife or wooden stakes. He doesn't exactly wield these weapons with much finesse, but he finishes his opponents off quickly and with little effort. Being undead, Team Killer is nigh impossible to permanently dispose of. He is without a doubt one of the toughest Freaks in existence and can take a ridiculous amount of punishment without slowing down. He somehow even recovered from getting blown to bits by a rocket. In addition, if one of his limbs gets severed from his body, he can reattach it manually. It can be assumed that, being undead, Team Killer doesn't respawn the same way as other Team Fortress 2 characters do and simply rises again after some time has passed. It's easy to mistake Team Killer for some variety of demonic entity, but this is apparently not the case, as holy items don't appear to have any noticeable effect on him. Faults and Weaknesses *He still subconsciously remembers his daughter, so a powerful enough reminder or traumatizing vision may have a chance of distracting him from his killing spree. *As a melee fighter, he is susceptible to being attacked from a distance. *Whereas hellbent on killing people who wear red clothes, Team Killer initially ignores everyone else as long as they do not attack him directly. As such, this might be used as an excellent opportunity to set up a trap or start the confrontation with a powerful attack. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Monsters